fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Stone
Summary Max Stone is a recurring character throughout RedScotGaming canon, originating from the Fallout 1 character selection menu, in which Max is one of the three default characters. The humorous combination of his appearance, character description and name led to his continued referencing during the Fallout playthrough, and into other series' including Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where he appeared as a character and member of the Clean-Up Squad. The perceived character of Max, as developed in the minds of Steven and Sam, has become one of a very large, strong, intelligence impaired man, repeating his name in his usual gruff voice - with stressed emphasis on "Stoooooone". Max first appears in the Xenoverse Tony Saga as one of a group of warriors summoned by Iced to make up "The Clean-Up Squad". While most of this team are absorbed by the little green shit Goma (#NeverForget), Max continues to aid the other protagonists throughout the series, acting usually as a duo with Iced. He joins Tony and Iced in the World Martial Arts Tournament, appears in the special prequel episode "History of Tony", and also stars in a short spin-off music video with Android 61 to the Bee Gees' "Night Fever", re-titled "Max Fever". Max takes on a more prominent role in the sequel, as one of three leading protagonists through the story. Despite his aid throughout the previous battles, Max was only considered a "contractor" under the Clean-Up Squad, and not an official Time Patroller. He only gains that status in Xenoverse 2, after an extremely patronizing initiation test, where the multiverse's strongest Human was sent fighting Saibamen (yes, bloody Saibamen). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | High 5-A | 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher | 4-A | At least 3-C | Low 2-C Name: Max Stone, Maxwell Stone, Maximus Stonimus, Maxi Origin: RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Age: Likely in his 40s, possibly older Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stone, Elite Time Patroller, former member of the Clean-Up Squad, former dancer, former mountain man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Via his Stone Vision; can detect power signatures even his ki sense cannot pick up), Extrasensory Perception (Via his Stones; it seem to have a supernatural knack for alerting him or others who possess it of immediate danger to people close to them), True Flight, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification (Via the Kaio-stone), Earth Manipulation (He has control over the Stones, and therefore all of the earth), Resistance to Earth Manipulation (The Stones, and therefore all earth-based attacks, cannot harm him), Longevity (Likely in his 40s, but doesn't look a day out of his prime), Time Stop (Somehow possesses the same ability as Hit), Reactive Power Level (In battle against Final Form Frieza, Max went from staggering them to pressuring Frieza in very little time.) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level+ (Could fight Super Buu, who is much more powerful then Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Managed to give Xenoverse 1 Iced a good fight, though was ultimately beaten down badly) | Dwarf Star level (Though considerably weakened, can still fight on par with the likes of Turles and Great Ape Vegeta and Nappa) | Solar System level (Could easily defeat an extremely amped Turles and Slug, then went on to fight Final Form Frieza and eventually overpower him) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Imperfect Cell draining his energy was enough to turn them into their perfect form later down the line, and even after Max was drained, was still able to defeat Cell with a flurry of headbutts) | Multi Solar System level (Could fight off several amped Cell Juniors and Perfect Cell, though, needed to be saved by Papi Cell when main timeline Cell went Super Perfect) | At least Galaxy level+ (Could easily contend with Super Buu and Post-Zenkai Supervillain Broly, who was stated to be able to give Gohan trouble if he had to fight both Buu and him at once) | Universe level+ (Was able to fight an enraged Beerus with the help of Whis, as well as fight Final Form Mira with the help of Goku, who had absorbed the power of Toki Toki's Egg, which contains the time for an entirely new universe, and is much more powerful then his previous state where he threatened to destroy the egg and rip through dimensions if he overheated. Managed to inflict superficial damage on Azrai) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Quite faster then Base Goku, who can go at 2.45 Quadrillion times FTL) | FTL (Kept pace with Vegeta and Turles) | Massively FTL+ (Fought Final Form Frieza and slowly overwhelmed him) | Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Imperfect Cell) | Massively FTL+ (Fought off several Cell Juniors and Cell proper) | Massivey FTL+ (Faster than before, could keep up with Super Buu and Broly) | Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with an absolutely berserk Beerus) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G (Can lift and throw Great Ape Nappa and Vegeta. Should be superior to Piccolo, who telekinetically lifted a pyramid) | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Galactic | Dwarf Star Class | Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly Higher | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic | Universal+ Durability: At least Galaxy level+ | Dwarf Star level | Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly Higher | | Multi Solar System level | At least Galaxy level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high. Managed to fight against an opponent equal in strength to him even when having his insides partially liquefied several minutes prior. Has shown a consistent ability to continue standing and operating as usual despite having most of the bones in his body broken. Range: Standard melee range. Galactic with energy blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Planetary with energy blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with energy blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. At least Interplanetary with energy blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Interstellar with energy blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Galactic with energy blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: A tree he chopped off that can float, scouter (sometimes), stones Intelligence: Below Average (Due to his upbringing in complete isolation, Max has an exceeding lack of education and even basic common sense, though he is very combat smart, and knowledgeable on social situations despite said isolation) Weaknesses: Not very smart. Mastery over energy blasts and the like is lacking. PIS (Much like the other members of the trio, can easily be made an absolute joke of depending on the situation and what's funny), possibly grows weaker if he is not in contact with stones for a significant amount of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Aside from his Stone physiology, this energy is the source of Max's extreme power. * Stones: Max summons the stones to fight for him, using them as projectiles against his enemies. * Lasers: Max fires lasers from random orifices in his body. Due to his poor ki control, these tend to go all over the place. * Time-Skip: Max is inexplicably capable of using a similar technique to Hit's own to slow down time for his opponents. While he hasn't displayed any of the more exotic application of the ability like Hit has, he can still use it to pummel enemies while they cannot react. * Kaio-stone: An advanced state that resembles the Kaio-ken which boosts Max's power many fold. It is presumably achieved by tapping into his inner Stones. * Kamehameha: After his training with Papi Cell, Max learnt how to use the legendary energy wave technique, despite not being overly fond of said kind of attacks. Naturally, given his teacher, he makes use of the Perfect variation of this technique. Stone Physiology: Max Stone is the most powerful human in the multiverse presumably due to his partly stone body, and his mysterious connection to the Power of the Stones. Through this strange connection, Max gains his prodigious strength, but also an innate awareness of the cosmos, always telling people to "watch their Stones", implying that all creatures possibly possess this mysterious strength. Key: Xenoverse 1 | Xenoverse 2 (Depowered by Time Magic) | Namek Saga | Cell Saga | Post-Papi Cell Training | Buu Saga | Battle of Gods and Onwards Note: In regards to this character's incompatibility with the main Xenoverse series scaling, please refer to this blog. Gallery File:Stonin.png|left|Max during Xenoverse 1 File:MaxusStonus.png|left|Max in his debut appearance Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Internet Category:RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Time Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Crabwhale's pages Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2